


I see your stars begin to shine

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Omega Louis, Pining, a tiny bit of angst, non smut, only bc I horrible at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an alpha that is in love with his very oblivious omega friend, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see your stars begin to shine

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, this has been on my "prompt" list for like 32 years so i decided why the hell not and I wrote it. I think its pretty damn adorable and it might just be because i fucking love omega louis. like seriously, louis is an omega okay? okay good. hmmm idk what else to say besides happy memorial day and if you arent american happy monday...or tuesday or sunday idk timezones are fucked up.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Hi." Harry waves his cubby hand to the tiny boy in blue jeans and a Spider-Man shirt. The pretty boy looks up at him with blank blue eyes. "Can I play with you?" Harry asks nicely just how his mum taught him to always be.  
  
"Yeah!" The blue eyed boy squeaks out scoots over to make room for Harry who sits down next to him.  
  
"My name is Harry and I'm five." He tells the boy and holds up his hand to show the five fingers, signaling his age.  
  
"My name is Louis, I'm five too!" The boy says excitedly as he takes a train track and connects it to another, Harry joins in and connects two together too.  
  
"It's sad to see your baby going to school isn't it." Anne says to the beta standing next to her in the group of parents.  
  
"Extremely, he's my first kid and he's already in preschool, it’s crazy to think about." The woman says before holding her hand out. "Jay, my son is Louis, the boy wearing the Spider-Man shirt playing with the trains." Anne shakes her hand before looking over to see the tiny boy with the fringe and her own son sitting next to the boy.  
  
"I'm Anne, my son is playing with your boy, and his name is Harry." Jay looks over at the boys again with a smile.  
  
"It's so strange to see them growing up." She says.  
  
"It really is, when I dropped my first kid, Gemma, off at her first day of preschool I cried for an hour." Anne says.  
  
"Well that's what I'm probably going to do when I get home; if I ever do, I'm scared to leave him." They both look back over at their sons who are giggling and crashing their trains into each other.  
  
"You can come over to mine and I'll make tea. It will distract you from him." Anne asks and Jay nods at her and the two betas leave with a goodbye to their sons.  
  
*  
  
After that day Jay and Anne would drop their kids off at preschool and drive to Anne's house, even though it is right across the street. The two betas got along extremely well and over the years have become best friends. Their sons have done the same; Harry and Louis are practically the same person, always attached at the others hip.  
  
But it's been eight years since they first met and they are still unbreakable.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Harry asks as he plops onto Louis' bed, they have just arrived home from school.  
  
Today they had an assembly telling the students that tomorrow they will find out what they are. It happens every year, once the grade turns thirteen the school nurses preform tests and tell the students they are an alpha, beta or omega. Each dynamics receives a white bag and whatever is in the bag will tell the student what they are. Mostly they are just betas and get a couple brochures telling them they can't be with an alpha or omega etc etc. Then there is the alphas bag which is full of brochures and a guide to be an alpha and some sexual facts. Lastly is the omegas which is full of brochures about pleasing an alpha and how they shouldn't disrespect an alpha, and so on and so forth.  
  
The thing is though; no one wants to be an omega. They are the lowest of the rates, they get treated differently. Alphas want omegas, but only because they have to mate but other than that no one wants to _be_ an omega. Then again no one really is. There are mostly just betas in the world with the occasional alpha and omega.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Are you?" Louis asks as he lies down next to the giant boy, thirteen and he's already tall.  
  
"A little but my mum said that I'm probably a beta because I'm not protective and aggressive and I'm too tall and "non omega like" to be an omega." Harry air quotes his mums words as Louis nods at him. Harry frowns at the worried looking boy. "What's wrong?" Harry asks.  
  
"I'm just scared that I might be an omega." Louis whispers and he turns on his side, mincing Harry.  
  
"Don't be Louis; everything is going to be great! Well are both going to be betas and we are going to have a fantastic life." Harry reassures him.

What Louis and Harry don't know is how wrong they really are.  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry and Louis only get to wave to each other before Harry is ushered into the health office.  
  
"Okay Harry, we are going to do some quick tests and after those you will be handed a bag that will tell you your status, you must go straight home and open there. Do not open you bag until you are home." The nurse says and Harry nods his head. He's excited and nervous. He hopes Louis and him are both betas because Louis is cute and he wouldn't mind the chance to kiss his cheek.  
  
The nurse starts off with four simple questions about how he feels in certain situations. Next is just a simple doctor checkup test. Lastly the nurse takes a hair from Harry, runs it through a machine that is connected to a computer that she looks at before writing on her clipboard.

Finally Harry is finished.  
  
"Good job Harry. Here is your bag and remember go straight home and open it there." She hands Harry the white bag. He nods at her with a smile and runs out of the school and home quickly. He ignores his mum and runs straight up to his room setting the bag on his bed as he sits on it too.  
  
Harry breaths out and smiles as he breaks the tape that is keeping the top closed. He smiles as he closes his eyes and turns the bag over, dumping all of his containments onto the bed.  
  
"One, two, three." He whispers and opens his green eyes. The first thing Harry stops is an envelope which he grasps and rips open.  
  
 _Congrats! You are an alpha. These items in this bag with help guide you on your way as a new alpha to this world._  
  
 _alpha_  
  
Harry is an alpha.  
  
Harry is happy he's an alpha; he truly is, but Louis' probably a beta and that means that kiss he wanted he won't get.  
  
Now what?  
  
He sighs as he looks down at the other items in the bag, all boring. Two brochures one titled "Popping your knot." He skims though it and after he sees the first diagram of a knotted penis he sets it to the side. The other brochure reads "how to treat your omega, mating and soul bonding." Harry sets this one aside to pick up the tiny book titled, "alpha rules 101." He doesn't even bother opening it before he puts it aside too and puts his chin in his hands.  
  
Harry doesn't feel like an alpha. He's not big and strong. He doesn't feel protective and dominant. Maybe it'll grow in when he's older but right he doesn't want to be an alpha he wants to kiss Louis.  
  
The door to his bedroom opens and his mum walks in with the phone held to her chest. "Harry."  
  
"Yeah mum?" He asks quietly, and she walks over to the bed.  
  
"You're an alpha." She breathes out and looks at the items from the bag. "Good job love."  
  
"What's so good about it mum? I just wanted to be a normal beta like you." He pouts and Anna reaches out to rub his arms.  
  
"Honey I know this might not have been what you wanted but in a couple years when you hit puberty you'll come to like it."  
  
"I doubt it." Harry mumbles causing Anne to sigh.  
  
"How about you go see Louis and figure out what he is?" She asks and Harry nods before climbing of the bed and leaving her alone in his room. He walks across the street with his hands in his pockets. When he arrives at Louis' brick house he doesn't knock he walks straight in and goes up to Louis' room. He raises his hand to knock but he hears a horrible sob sound come from inside Louis' room, Harry doesn't hesitate to burst through the door.  
  
"Louis?" He asks and approaches the boy. Louis is curled up in a ball on his bed, his face hidden in the pillow and his blanket has been harshly pulled onto of him. "Louis." Harry repeats as he slides under the covers and faces Louis.  
  
"H-Harry." Louis cries out and Harry wraps his arms around the much smaller boy. Harry opens his mouth to ask what is wrong but then he spots a white bag lying on Louis' desk. A brochure has fallen out of it and Harry reads the title, "how to be a good omega." His heart clenches for his friend as he holds the sobbing boy tighter. He feels horrible that Louis' an omega but he also has a bit of happiness in him because that means he can still give Louis that kiss.  
  
Maybe later though.  
  
*  
  
Four years past and Harry still hasn't given Louis his kiss. He wants to, even more now that he's 17. Maybe it's the fact that Louis and him are still the closeted best friends ever. Or maybe it's because he head over heels in love with Louis. He can't tell Louis that though, he can't risk their friendship.  
  
Harry's finally grow into his alpha though. He's stronger and much larger than before. He's about six feet, a whole foot taller than Louis. Also he's extremely protective, over Louis of course. He tries his hardest not to growl and attack any alpha that looks at him but it's hard because his inner alpha wants Louis to be his omega and protective him like that.  
  
"Remind me why I ever took physics again." Louis groans out as he stares down at his notebook. It's lunch time and Harry and Louis are seated at this normal table with their two beta friends, Niall and Zayn. Harry looks over at the omega and bites back at smile because he's so adorable.  
  
"Because I took it and I didn't want to be alone." Harry says and Louis just gives his a dirty look.  
  
"Hey Liam!" Niall shouts and the whole table and other surrounding ones look towards the lunch room doors where a beta with brown hair and eyes is standing. He looks at Niall and walks over to their table with a smile. "Guys this is Liam, he's new here and he's going to sit with us." Niall announces and everyone introduces themselves before he sits down in between Niall and Zayn. Harry and Louis are on the other side of the table.  
  
"Anyways Louis what don't you understand." Harry asks and leans over to look at Louis' notebook.  
  
"Everything." He says and lets out another groan. Niall and Zayn rolls his eyes at him as they start a conversation of their own. "Maybe I would pass this year if certain someone didn't make me take this class." Louis smirks at Harry who fakes pouts.  
  
"Sorry." The alpha mumbles out.  
  
"I'm just kidding you giant." Louis giggles and reaches out to pinch Harry's cheek. "I'm going to get a sandwich real quick." The omega says before he leaves the table. Harry watches him as he walks up to the lunch line so that he can see if other alphas approach him, even though there are about ten in the school.  
  
"So Harry," Liam says causing Harry to look at the new beta. "How long have you and Louis been mated?" He asks and the whole table freezes, Niall and Zayn looks at Harry with wide eyes as the alpha blinks back at Liam.  
  
"What?" He breaths out and Liam can feel the sudden change in atmosphere.  
  
"It's just you guys are super close and he's an omega and you're an alpha so I just figured." Liam shrugs and Harry takes a deep breath and looks back at Louis. The omega is looking around the cafeteria and catches Harry's eyes. He grins and waves at the alpha that smiles back.  
  
"I wish we were together." Harry mumbles and turns back to Liam. Niall and Zayn look at each other before looking back at Harry.  
  
"Then tell him that!" Niall nearly shouts, earning a few judgmental looks to their table.  
  
"I'm not telling him anything that can ruin our friendship." Harry says.  
  
"You're kidding right? That boy loves you back, Harry. He took fucking physics with you because you didn't want to be alone? That’s alpha omega love." Zayn nods and sips his water.  
  
"No he's an omega, born to please- can we just stop talking about this." Harry sighs and places his face in his hands. He want Louis so bad, wants to call him his omega but he can't he fucking can't and it hurts.  
  
"Harry?" Louis whispers and Harry hears him sit back down next to Harry. "You alright?" The omega smells so nice but Harry feels like shit and just wants to go home.  
  
"Yeah," he turns his head over in his hands so he's facing Louis. "Just tired is all." He smiles and the omega nods before digging into his lunch. Harry tries his best not to stare at his tiny hands holding the sandwich.  
  
*

"Harry." Louis sings as he hands Harry the bag of chips and he plops down next to Harry in Harry's bed. They are lying on their stomachs playing FIFA and Louis' kicking ass.  
  
"I'm so tempted to use my voice on you just so I can win one game before I die." Harry groans out as he shoves a chip into his mouth.  
  
"Don't do that." Louis giggles and eats a chip, slow and quietly. "Anyways I've never heard an alpha voice but I read they are scary as shit and, yeah." Louis trials off quietly. Harry knows why too, omegas HAVE to do whatever an alpha voice says to them. That's why most omegas don't travel alone because they can easily be taken advantage of, kidnapped and used as a psychotic alphas sex slave.  
  
Harry rolls over to he's lying on his side and looks at the tiny boy who seems to have lost his appetite, Harry too.  
  
"Don't worry I won't use my voice." Harry whispers even though it's only them in the room but he feels weird for breaking the silence.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you something?" Louis rolls on his side and starts to make shapes on Harry's bed, not looking the alpha in the eye.  
  
"Of course."

"Do-do you think, I should start looking for an alpha?"  
  
Harry stops breathing. He takes every muscle in his body not to scream out that he wants to be Louis' alpha. Harry closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and opens them to see the omega staring at him, a nervous smell drifting from him.  
  
"I think it would be a good choice." Harry says trying to keep his voice level.  
  
"Really?" Louis bites his lip.  
  
"Yes, you are almost eighteen and omegas mate young so that they have a less chance of getting harmed." Harry says reciting one of Louis' brochures he stole when Louis first got his bag.  
  
"I'm just worried." Louis mumbles out.  
  
"Don't be, you'll find the right alpha." Harry says and lays his hand on Louis' shoulder, trying to be comforting even though he just wants to kiss Louis all over and tell him that he's the alpha for Louis.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're right." Louis smiles at him. "Thanks H."  
  
"You're welcome." Harry fake smiles at Louis. He doesn't want him to find someone else he wants him to open his eyes and see Harry staring right at him.  
  
*  
  
"I'm going to fail. I'm going to fail and then I won't graduate from school. Then my mum will kick me out because she won't want my sisters surrounded by a failure. I'll have to live on the streets because I have no money and then a very creepy guy in a gray suit will ask me if I want to make money. And I being, homeless and poor will nod eagerly. He'll smile with his black teeth and the next thing I know I'm in an omega whore house will I will spend the rest of my life." Louis throws himself on the ground and fake cries into his carpet.  
  
"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Harry chuckles as Louis turns his head over and glares at Harry.  
  
"You think I'm overreacting?" Louis whispers and Harry loves when Louis gets like this, crazy and loud. "I am not overreacting!" He shouts. "I'm simply telling you that by you making me take physics I'll die alone in a whore house!" Louis jumps up to his feet and stomps over to Harry who is sitting at Louis' desk. "You. You are the reason my life is going to be hell." Louis whispers and points his finger at the smirking Harry. "What do you have to say about that?"  
  
"You're overreacting, now sit down and shit up so I can help you learn this." Harry points his pencil to the seat next to him and Louis sits down with a pout, crossing his arms like a child who didn't get ice cream. "Good, now tell me what velocity is."  
  
They study for a good two hours until Louis falls asleep with his head on the desk. Harry watches the way his body breaths slowly as Louis lets out little breaths. The omegas eyes flutter making his eyelashes shake across the boy’s upper checks. Harry wants to reach out and move Louis' fringe out of his eyes but he knows he can't. So he picks Louis up bridal style and sets the boy down in his bed, covering up and leaving with a loving look.  
  
*  
  
"So," Liam says to the table as Louis leaves to get his lunch. "Are you going to ask him out?"  
  
"No Liam. In fact he's in search of an alpha." Harry sighs and looks at the betas across from him. "We are going to the club tonight to see if he can find an alpha. Would you guys like to come?" Harry asks.  
  
"I don't really want to but I better to make sure you don't rip off all the alphas head in the club." Zayn mumbles out, earning a glare from Harry.  
  
"Anyways, it's going to fun. Booze, hot betas and whatever else you like." Harry sighs again and wiggles his eyes at them.  
  
"Yeah I'm in." Liam nods.  
  
"Me too." Niall says just as Louis asks back over to the table.  
  
"Hey, I asked the boys if they wanted to come clubbing with us tonight." Harry tells Louis as the other side of the table continues an earlier conversation.  
  
"Oh." Louis says with a frown. "T-that's great." He smiles at Harry but Harry isn't stupid and he can tell the omega is lying.  
  
"I can unask them if you want me too." Harry mumbles out but the omega just shakes his head as he takes a bite from his sandwich.  
  
"No, no. It's just-." Louis sighs and shakes his head again.  
  
"It's just what?" Harry is confused now.  
  
"I thought it was just going to be us." Louis snaps and Harry can smell the anger rising from the omega.  
  
"Why would it just be us? You are looking for your alpha and I'm going to be suck alone so I invited the boys. What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"You don't get it do you?!" Louis nearly shouts and the betas are staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Get _what_?" Harry spits out now furious. Louis is freaking out because Harry asked their friends to come with them; there is nothing wrong with that.  
  
"Never mind, just forget. I don't want to go to club tonight, so forget everything." Louis mumbles out, hiding his face behind his fringe. Before Harry can say anything Louis is up and walking quickly out of the cafeteria. Harry instantly misses the omegas sweet smell.  
  
"Harry-" Liam starts but Harry puts a hand up, cutting him off.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore." He announces and stands up. He walks out of the room and into the front stairwell by the entrance. He sits down at the steps and doesn't move until the bell rings signaling the end of the day.  
  
Harry grabs his book bag and throws it over his shoulder. He walks to his car and stands next to it as he waits for Louis to come out. Ten minutes pass though and there is no sigh of the omega. The alpha takes out his phone and texts Louis.  
  
Hey, where are you? I'm waiting by the car.  
  
He gets a response instantly.  
  
I went home after lunch.  
  
Harry's anger grows and he growls as he opens his car door, nearly breaking it with his force. He throws his bag across to the passenger side.  
  
"God dammit!" Harry shouts into the near empty parking lot. A few beta give him looks but he just growls at them, showing his black eyes. He is furious. How could Louis be so fucking rude about him inviting his friends and then he ditches Harry on the ride home? Harry and Louis have been driving to school together ever since the day Harry first got his license. "Fucking hell." Harry groans out as he drives out of the parking lot, nearly hitting a few betas in his way.  
  
When he arrives home Harry goes straight to his basement. He grabs his black and red boxing gloves that Louis bought him a year ago. That fact only makes Harry angrier. He growls and bears his teeth as he hits the punching bag.  
  
An hour later and Harry is tired and still angry. So instead of texting Louis as he planned he decides to take a shower and fall asleep, not caring that it's only five.  
  
*  
  
The next day and Louis doesn't ride with Harry to school, actually he doesn't go to school at all. That makes Harry wonder if he should be worried. The alpha ignores everyone at school, even when Liam, Zayn and Niall ask him when the omega is. So after school he goes across the street and knocks on Louis' door. Five minute past and Jay open the door, only a crack though. He looks at her in confusion and opens his mouth to ask what is going on but then he smells it. The delicious smell of Louis but times a million, plus a smell of something else that no alpha can explain but it's _mouthwatering_.  
  
Harry swallows as he tried to compose himself.  
  
"Tell him," Harry's mind is getting foggy and his pants a little tighter. "Tell him to call me when he's done." Harry rushes out, Jay nods at him through the crack and he runs home to get away from the intoxicating smell and get rid of his hard on.  
  
*  
  
Harry is sitting at his desk working on his physics homework when there is a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." He shouts and the door opens to let in the remains of Louis' heat. Harry turns around quickly to see the boy wave at him shyly. "Hi." Harry breaths out and now he realizes just how much he missed him.  
  
"Hey." Louis replies and walks over to Harry sitting in the chair next to him. "I missed you." Louis wish lets and Harry's heart clenches.  
  
"I missed you too."

"So, can we be cool again?" Louis asks while looking at his lap. He looks like a true omega in that second, small and needy and Harry _really_ wants to be his alpha.

  
"Yeah, we can be cool." Harry smiles at him and Louis smiles back. He really missed his omega- not his though.  
  
"Want to teach me what I missed while I was in heat fucking myself?" Louis giggles and scoots closer as Harry nods and pulls his papers towards Louis.  
  
And just like that they are back to normal.

*  
  
"Big day today isn't it?" Zayn says as he sits at the table. Liam and Niall already there and so are Harry and Louis but they are whispering to each other as try point at their physics. "Well I guess they aren't answering." Zayn sighs and joins into Liam and Niall conversation about the hot sub.  
  
"And the answer is," Louis bites on the end of his pencil as he types the numbers into his calculator. Harry watches with his fingers crossed. "24.6 meters per second?" He whispers to Harry who smiles at him brightly.  
  
"Correct." Harry says through his grin. The other boys look over as Louis makes a squeak of happiness.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry I might actually pass this damn test! I might not die in an omega whore house!" He nearly shouts and Harry could care less about the glares because his omega- Louis is happy.  
  
"The big day is today isn't it?" Zayn asks with a smirk, the alpha and omega look over at him. Harry takes a bite of his apple as Louis speaks.  
  
"Yes!" Louis squeaks out- Harry really loves his squeaks, they are adorable-. "Our physics final is today and I really think I can do well on it."  
  
"That's great Lou." Niall says with a mouth full of food. Louis doesn't stop smiling for the rest of lunch and Harry doesn't either because Louis' smile is so damn contagious. It's beautiful just like him.  
  
"Well, the test is in five minutes. Come on H." Louis says as he gets up and starts to walk out but not without waiting for Harry to finish his apple.  
  
*  
  
Harry is leaning on his car waiting for Louis. School ended ten minutes ago and Harry knows that Louis is still finishing his test. He really hopes the omega is okay, Harry's alpha instincts are telling him to go check on him but Harry has to remind himself that Louis isn't his omega; he's just his omega friend.  
  
Finally, fifteen minutes after school ends the front door to the building bursts open. Harry looks away from the students playing football a few parking spots over to the school. Harry's eyes widen as he sees Louis running over to him. Harry gets a rush of worry and urgency until Louis shouts at him.  
  
"Harry I passed! I passed my test!" Louis yells and Harry breaks into a grin. "I fucking passed!" He shouts earning the attention from the few students still in the parking lot.  
  
Louis is a few feet in front of him and Harry's never see him so happy. Harry doesn't expect it when Louis jumps up into his arms, wrapping his short legs around Harry's waist and arms around the alphas neck. What Harry _really_ doesn't expect is Louis to put his lips on his.  
  
It's surprising, to say the least, the last thing Harry would expect is for Louis to kiss him. But wow, it feels amazing, almost like- as corny as it sounds –it was meant to be. It takes Harry a few seconds to respond to the kiss due to its shock. Louis starts to pull back but Harry turns and pushes the omegas back against his car. Louis squeaks out as Harry moves his lips against Louis'.  
  
This is everything Harry's ever wanted, this omega, this perfect omega in his arms and kissing him back. Harry puts his hands on Louis' hips, gripping them tightly as he licks Louis' lip causing the omega to open his mouth. Harry smiles against Louis' lips and he runs his tongue over the omegas and into the omegas mouth. The omega tastes just like he smells, sweet and minting.  
  
Louis moans lightly as Harry tightens his grip on Louis' hips. Harry goes to deepen the kiss even more but Louis is pulling away, both him and Louis gasping for air. Harry puts his forehead against Louis' as they breathe heavily between each other.  
  
"Hi." Louis breaths out.  
  
"Hey." Harry chuckles back. "Is um, is this okay." Harry asks and then he realizes that he's still holding the omega against the car, he makes no move to let him go either.  
  
"Of course it's okay, you dumbass." Louis giggles.  
  
"Good.” Harry nods. “I love you." Harry whispers and he wants to take it back because it's too soon for those three words but Louis' kisses his lips again.  
  
"I love you too." Louis says and starts to play with the little hairs on the back of the alphas neck.  
  
"You do?" Harry asks and drops Louis to the ground so he can stare down at the little omega.  
  
"Can you not see it?" Louis giggles.  
  
"What?" Harry asks and puts his hands around the small of Louis' back.  
  
"Harry, remember about a month ago when we got in that fight because you invited the boys to come to the club?" Harry nods at him. "Well I was made because I knew my heat was coming an-"  
  
"Your heat was coming and you wanted to go _out_?" Harry asks with wide eyes.  
  
"Let me finish, anyways I knew it was coming and I wanted it to just be us because you wouldn't be able to control yourself and yeah." Louis trails off with a laugh and Harry feels like an idiot. “I also took physics for you and well, I don’t take physics for anyone.” Louis winks and Harry throws his head back with a laugh.

“I guess you can say that you are happy that you took physics.” Harry looks into the omegas blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m happy I took physics, especially because I crushed that test.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek quickly making the alphas heart swell. “I love you.”  
  
"I love you. Why couldn't I see this sooner?" Harry asks. "Maybe like four years ago sooner." Louis giggles and shakes his head.  
  
"Same like way before we found out our status so we could have been together from day one." He kisses Harry for a few more minutes before they get into the car and drive home, holding hands over the consul.

**Author's Note:**

> comments?? kudos?? you know the drill :))


End file.
